Valentines Week Realtionship
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: AU one-shot Chapter one up. Kagome is a radio person and she’s relation KH on valentines week and rest of year but no one knows its her. And she just moved to a new school. InuKag SanMir


Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha! and i dont think i will!

Demons-Heart: Hey ppl, its a valentines day fic its short and its not that good but i tried my best, so just read if you want i thought it would be a good gift for the readers on valantines day! Anyway HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Summary: AU one-shot Chapter one up. Kagome is a radio person and she's relation KH on valentines week and rest of year but no one knows its her. And she just moved to a new school. Inu/Kag San/Mir

-

-

"Talking"

'Think'

-

-

-

-

"Hello radio fans this is KH in the afternoon. Since this week is Valentines week. So this week I'll be doing the love calling and reading. So lets start with this letter.

Dear KH,

I have this girl I like a lot and she doesn't know at all. I don't expect her to know but still. I would love to tell her sooo badly. But I know she listens to this radio station all the time. So I'll just right it. I LOVE YOU SANGO! SO thank you for reading this on the air.

Love,

Hopelessly devoted to you.

"Well wasn't that sweet. Sango you must be pretty happy. Next is a call. Hello you on the air"

"Hi I need advice, I need to tell this guy I like him. I think he likes me and all my friends call him stupid but I don't think he is. Plus he hates most of my friends. Should I try and tell him I like him or should I just let it go?"

"Well I say give it a try. Suggest going somewhere like bowling or something. And get to know him more then tell him."

"Thank you that great advice."

"Well for all you lovers out there this song is for you."

She plays "love and devotion"

Man I wish someone would care for me this much to even think about doing this. It's my new day at a new school and I can just see everyone is going to use me because I have a lot of money. What's with people how can people be so selfish. Whatever I'll worry about that tomorrow."

At school

"Class we have a new student today. Her name is Kagome. Welcome her class"

Kagome walks in and the whole class goes quite and all the guys start to drool.

"HI"

"Kagome tell us something about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell my last school was a snootie school and I hope people aren't like that here."

"CAN YOU DATE ME?" one boy shouted

The rest of the boys were asking the same question. Kagome just giggled.

"Kagome you can go sit next to Sango."

Sango raised her hand. Kagome went to go sit by her.

"Hi I'm Sango. Glad you can come to this school."

"Thank you. No one at my old school would be this nice."

"Well unlike other people I am nice when I want and very mad if someone pisses me off."

"Well glad to meet you."

"You seem to be really popular now."

"I guess."

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg

"Come on" Sango said

"Ok"

"What class you got next?"

"Um, It's a free period"

"Same here"

"Cool"

"Didja listen to KH in the afternoon?"

"Um, yeah"

"I can't believe it I have a secret admirer"

"That's so cool. I wish some guy would care about me half that much to send something in like that."

"it's possible"

Then Kagome ran into someone.

"Watch where your go-" Inuyasha started

"I'm so" she looked up at him. "sorry"

"It's ok"

They stared into each others eyes for a min.

"Well I got to go" she said

"Bye… … … … …. … Wait what's your name?"

"Kagome"

"Um, Sango can I go to the gym since want to pratice something."

"Ok"

She arrived into the gym.

"I'm going to sing so you can do what you want"

"No, I'll stay and listen"

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_CHORUS I:_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"Who's that singing?"

He looks into the gym and see Kagome.

"Wow, she has a beautiful voice"

"Heh" Inuyasha turned around fast.

_Wonder if you ever see me and _

_I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside would you even care_

_I just wanna hold you close but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day (wait for the day) _

_And the courage to say_

_How much I love you (yes I do)_

_CHORUS II:_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"Miroku what the hell are you trying to do?"

"Nothing, just laughing at you"

"Why?"

"Because you like the new girl"

"…"

"I was right, Hey didja hear on the radio KH Read my letter on it I hope Sango was listening"

_Bridge:_

_Ahh ahh_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me and said I love you_

_I love you too_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Til tomorrow and for all my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming with you endlessly_

_repeat chorus II till fade_

Kagome ended her song then she heard clapping and truned to the side down and saw Miroku and Inuyasha standing there clapping.

"I didn't know I had an audience"

"That was wonderful milady" Miroku bowed

"What's up with him" Kagome asked Sango

"He's a weirdo… … … Miroku, Inuyasha did you listen to the radio last night?"

"Yes" they both said

"I have admirer!"

"I-is that r-r-r-right" Miroku stuttered

"So Kagome how long have you been singing? Your good"

"Um… since I was a little girl"

"Wow, it helped a lot."

"Hey you guys want to come over? I mean my mom wants me to come home so I can finish panting my room for the third time but you guys want to come?"

"We can help" Sango said

"Cool!"

End of school

"Come on my car's over here"

"Inuyasha, didja hear of the new family that more rich than yours?"

"Yeah, the Higurashi family"

Kagome froze

"Um, we can walk we don't need to take my car I can come back for it."

"No come on"

"Nice ride"

They were looking at a silver benz.

They got into the car and drove to Kagome's house. And they were surprised when they saw the house.

"You live here?"

"Yes"

"So you're a Higurashi?"

"Yes, well come inside"

They walked inside and went up into Kagome's rooms.

"I need to paint both rooms. If you guys don't want to stay it's ok"

"I'll help" They all said

"Ok Pick the room"

"I get this one" Sango said

"I'll go with Sango" Miroku said

"That's leaves us with this room" Kagome said

"Yes well you can paint the red and I'll paint the silver"

"ok"

After a while of paint Kagome and Inuyasha got into a paint fight. Inuyasha got paint on her nose and she got it on cheeks.

'She pretty even with paint on her face'

'He's so hot even with paint on his face'

Next thing that happened she tripped on one of the clothes on the floor and fell but Inuyasha caught her in time.

Kagome blushed "Thank you"

"Welcome"

They left and Kagome had to rush to the radio station.

"Hello Lovers this is KH in the evening now with the lovers report.

Here another letter.

Dear KH,

I like this guy sooo much but he doesn't notice me. Plus he likes the new girl and she doesn't even know him. So I want to tell him but I don't know how what should I do?

Love,

One Sided love

Well one sided love keep an eye on him. Trust me he'll notice you in time. Just watch him and when and if he gets hurt just be there for him. … …. …. Ok next a caller. Hello you on the line."

"Hi KH, I need your help."

"That's why I'm here"

"I like this girl named Kagome."

Kagome froze for a moment.

(A/n if u ppl don't know KH Is Kagome)

"she's new to our school and I don't know much about her but I'm very attracted to her. We spent the day together and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and kept her bye me."

"Well I think you should tell her I mean valentines days is in 3 days she probably wants to know she's love or liked. Bye her chocolate or something and tell her as soon as possible. If it were me I would want to know. Cuz she might feel the same way"

"Thanks I'm going to do that tomorrow"

"Caller what's you name?"

"Inu-Hanyou" (A/N not his real name but she's not ssuppose to know the real it was just suppose to be a clue)

"Thanks caller this Song is for you and Kagome."

_I could lose my heart tonight_

_If you don't turn and walk away_

_'cause the way I feel I might_

_Lose control and let you stay_

_'cause I could take you in my arms_

_And never let go_

'That sounded like Inuyasha'

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you _

_I can only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel_

_But if i take that chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still_

_so I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you _

_And i know it's not right _

_so I guess i should try_

_To do what I should do_

_But I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_(-solo-)_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_(chorus)_

'I can't wait till tomorrow' Kagome thought

'I can't wait till tomorrow' Inuyasha thought

Next day at school.

"Kagome didja hear the radio last night?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well someone likes you."

"I know, I wonder who its is"

"Maybe Inuyasha"

"He doesn't like me"

"Yes, he does"

"Well I think I'll find out today"

"Yea, well who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one yet, u? are you going with 'Hopelessly devoted to you'?

"If I find out who it is"

"-Cough cough – Miroku –cough-"

"Yeah right!"

"I should know"

"How?"

"Well, for one," She looks around and sees no one. "I'm KH in for the romance hour."

"I knew I head your voice before."

"Heh"

But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha was around the corner listening.

"God, she doesn't even know it was me. Well I guess I have a way to confess"  
7th period

"Most of the day is over and the guy still didn't say a word to me."

Kagome, and Sango were waiting for the guy to say something to her all day. It was lunch and Miroku sat with them but there was no sign of Inuyasha.

"Didja hear I get to go to the radio station today to do the romance report with KH."

"But it's valentines day"

"So, It's not anyone likes me"

"What about 'hopelessly devoted to you'?

"Well I don't know who he is."

"Good point. Sango will you go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

"Um, sure. Just don't be a pervert."

"Deal"

Radio tonight

Hello this KH and I have a special guest ST. and we are doing the romance hour. As all of you know today's valentines day. And I would like callers to call and express their love tot the person they love." Little red light blinks. Sango answers

"This is ST, caller who would you like to confess your love too?"

"You"

"Huh?"

"This is 'Hopelessly devoted to you' AKA Miroku. And Sango I love you."

"I love you too."

"OK people lets play a song for the lovers."

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken.  
My eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know  
there's just no getting over you. _

I know I'm just a fool who's willin'  
to sit around and wait for you.  
But, baby, can't you see  
there's nothin' else for me to do?

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

But now  
there's no where to hide  
since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you.

My head is sayin'"Fool, forget him."  
My heart is sayin' "Don't let go.  
Hold on to the end."  
And that's what I intend to do.

I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

But now  
there's no where to hide  
since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm out of my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you.

1 hour goes past

"Well coming to the end. But we'll take one more caller. Hello caller."

"Hello, KH I love you so much. I even know who you really are. All I have to say is trun around."

Sango and Kagome turn around to see Inuyasha with flowers in hand. He hangs up.

"I love you Kagome"

"You do?"

"Yes, I know we haven't know each other for a long time but I am drawn to you."

"I feel the same. I love you too."

"Well lovers this is the end. Here's one last song."

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you _

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

-

-

-

-

-

Just a short Valentine's day one. I had a a lot a brain blocking with picking songs and when Inuyasha should find out and everything I'd like to thank my best friend for the Idea. Review!

-

-

-

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

From Demons-Heart


End file.
